Jogorian
'History' Primitive Era (~1,000,000-910,000 years ago), the first Jogorians appeared on the planet of Jogoria. At the time, they were very animal-like and primitive. During this era, the population of Jogorians hit roughly 4.5 million and on the Ugra'Ling Intelligence Scale scored a 1/10. Tool Era (~910,000-800,000 years ago), the primitive Jogorians began to use tools to make performing tasks easier and towards the later years, the use of weapons came into play. The population soared to about 100 million because of the use of tools in this era and on the Ugra'Ling Intelligence Scale, the Jogorians scored a 3/10. Tribal Era (~800,000-200,000 years ago), the first tribes of Jogorians appeared in the jungles around 800,000 years ago after the first languages appeared. The Jogorians perfected the art of gathering and hunting during this era. The first nations of Jogoria can trace their roots to the largest tribes who popped up in the earliest of years. The population in this era did not rise as much as the previous era even though it was longer, as the tribes did not often get along and it climbed to about 190 million across the planet and score a 4/10 on the Ugra'Ling Intelligence Scale. Nation Era (~200,000-150,000 years ago), the first nation on Jogoria appeared about 200,000 years ago. It is considered a nation because it founded the first city, Jotorap, and became known as the Utan Nation. The first government, a system know as Tribal Monarchy, was used in this nation and proved to be very succesful. The first calendar was created and marked the 13 months and 4 seasons in a year. During the last 100 years in this era, a new calendar was created that counted the years as well. The marks were PYC and MYC (Primitive Year Counts and Modern Year Counts) this calendar counted as far back as 50,000 PYC (beginning of Nation Era) and the MYC is still in use today. The population of the planet climbed to about 600 million and score a 6/10 on the Ugra'Ling Intelligence Scale. Industrial Era (~150,000-90,000 years ago), factories began to appear in nearly every city, town and village mass producing everything from pillows to massive war machines such as naval ships and tanks and aircraft. The Great Nation War began in 52,432 MYC between the Great Utan Nation (GUN) in the east and the Tragu Republic (TR) in the west. As the war dragged on for centuries, many nations were dragged into it. The Democratic States of Rutam (DSR) sided with the TR to preserve democracy/republics across the globe while the Minea Kingdom (MK) sided with the GUN to preserve tradition and monarchy. In 52,932 MYC, 500 years after the war began, the GUN and the MK were suddenly caught in a desperate situation as a stunning air raid over the major city of Jotorap, also the capital of the GUN and oldest city in the world, destroyed 98% of all facotories in the city. The GUN suddenly could not manufacture enough weapons to use in the war, and within 5 years, the Demorcatic and Republic forces were at the doors of Jotorap. After another 5 years siege, Jotorap fell and with it, the GUN. The MK surrendered immediately after. After 510 years of warfare, the world was at peace with democracy and republics the only form of government found on the planet afterwards. The population of the planet peaked before the Great Nation War at 3.6 billion, but fell to 2 billion at the end of the era, and due to the fact that the war nearly destroyed the planet, they score a 6.1/10 on the Ugra'Ling Intelligence Scale. Technological Era (~90,000-10,000 years ago), after the Great Nation War ended in 52,942 MYC, the world began to rebuild and hoped for peace to finally come about. In 60,000 MYC, astronomers began to search the stars for clues as to how their species began. Religion on the planet was unified under the belief of the Star Gods placing them on the planet. Astronomy looked to the heavens to find evidence of the Star Gods. In doing so, they demanded more technology to see further and more clearly into the sky. Lasers were used to detect the slightest of movement, satellites were launched with telescopes onboard and probes were sent to Eroy and Guaneria to look for signs of the Star Gods. No such luck was aquired. The population on the planet jumped to over 7 billion at the end of the era, and the intelligence also jumped to 8/10 on the Ugra'Ling Intelligence Scale. Unification Era (~10,000-9,000 years ago), as the search for the Star Gods continued, the governments of Jogoria decided to unify into a centeral government and military. The Unified Nations Council of Jogoria (UNCJ) was created and based on a federation government. The Unified Military Forces of Jogoria (UMFJ) included the Unified Naval Forces of Jogoria (UNFJ), the Unified Airforces of Jogoria (UAJ) and the Unified Armed Ground Forces of Jogoria (UAGFJ) were all created to use as a peace keeping global force. This era saw the population jump to 10 billion and the intelligence remained the same. Space Travel and Colonization Era (~9,000-Present), as the UNCJ agressively searched for the Star Gods, they soon realized they were no longer in the Crogaan System and a FTL engine must be developed in order to find the Star Gods. The Reagal Engine was created in 141,290 MYC and used hyperspace rift opening technology to jump at FTL, allowing star ships to move at speeds equivalent 1c or up to 450,000c. The UNCJ sent hundreds of probes to thousands of stars over the next 710 years, discovering 98 habitable planets. Soon, colony ships were sent out with hundreds of thousands of passengers on each. In 149,903 MYC, the first alien race was discovered. A *INSERT RACE 1 HERE*'s tribal ship was discovered floating through space in the Terrania System. The UNCJSS Jotorap attempted to communicate with the tribal ship, but was fired upon. The defensless Jotorap tried to make a jump to a friendly Jogorian system, but was shot with a stun-weapon and engine failure was reported. The Jotorap was borded and all 206 crew members were harvested. After the Terranian Incident leaked into the public, the UNCJ was desovled and the United Federation of Jogorian Planets was created along with the creation of the United Federal Military and United Federal Navy. The Terranian Act in 149,905 MYC sent an armed convoy of 6 Utan Class Frigates to the Terranian System to search through the wreckage of the Jotorap. No bodies were found, and hardly any damage was done to the ship, just a giant hole in the side showed any evidence of a boarding party. The Terranian Incident was then covered up as best as the government could cover it up. In 149,914 MYC, another intelligent alien species was contacted, this time on friendly terms. The *INSERT RACE 2 HERE* were found in the Outer Ring of the Viperius Galaxy and soon relations were set and a alliance was put on the talking table. Many more races have been discovered and dealt with. The war with the *INSERT RACE 1 HERE continues as more and more starships and space stations are harvested, leading them ever-so-close to the colonies of the Federation. In the most recent of years, a large scale battle on the planet Lithuia has erupted with an unknown enemy that many call the *INSERT RACE 3 HERE*. The fate of the planet is hanging in the balance as the enemy appears to have almost unlimited strength. The population of all 718 Jogorian worlds has reached over 20 trillion and have been rated a 9/10 on the Ugra'Ling Intelligence Scale. Physiology The Jogorians are a bipedal spaient race that stand at 2.5 meters above the ground. They have a "head-tail" that has a sharp tip that allows to spear objects if needed or to wrap around the jungle tree branches and swing while still having their hands free. Naturally, they have a furry body that keeps them warm at night in the jungles of Jogoria. But, in recent years, robotic suits that allow greater strength, agility, endurance and armor have been developed and 99% of all Jogorians now wear robotic suits. They have two eyes that are perfectly adapted for seeing at night, therefore eliminating the need for nightvision technology. Their feet are great for grabbing on to trees, and their soldiers perform best on jungle worlds. They have a mouth that has many teeth that are used to eat anything from meat to plants. They masks that come along with the robotic suits for better breathability now desolve the food and transport it to the mouth. They lack vocal chords, however and use their powerful minds to communicate using telekinesis. A Jogorian may live to be 160 years old or older. Intelligence Jogorians are sapient and have been universally classified as a Class X highly advanced civilization. Their brains are about the same size as a human being, but is much more active and has been proven to actually sense danger before it happens. Society Jogorian social lives model that of humans. The middle class are the workers and small business owners, the rich are the large business owners and high government officials, and the poor have the jobs that are left over. Friendships between Jogorians are strong and last lifetimes, while enemies usually change as fast as the seasons, making Jogorians a very friendly race. Jogorians are very active in galactic affairs such as trade and diplomacy. They are known for being the wealthiest of the sapients in the Viperius Galaxy. Religion Nearly all Jogorians believe in the Star Gods, a race of hyper-advanced beings with the ability to create entire species at will. Religion is the number one reason FTL travel became a possibility for the Jogorians. The Daa have revealed themselves to be the Star Gods, fulfilling the prophecy in the Star Book. Language Jogorian language uses verbs and consonants just like other languages. They usually like the sound that "sh" makes and it is used consistently in their language. Clothing Jogorians have worn silk-based clothing since the dawn of their race, but have more recently switched to robotic suits due to the benefits of wearing such suits. However, the silk robes are still worn when not working or on formal occasions. War Jogorians are only at war with the enemies of the Daa, and generally attempt friendly communication with any race. Technology Jogorians have been able to use Reagal Engines to "jump" through space at speeds of 450,000c for nearly 9,000 years and have since colonized hundreds of other worlds aside from their home planet. They rely on more conventional weaponry (Rail guns, mass drivers, missiles) due to their inability to magnify a laser to make it effective in combat. However, a new engine dubbed the Reagal Mk II has allowed exploration vessels to jump at speeds of up to 300 billion/c. The first drones have been sent to another galaxy and are currently in transit. As the drones arrived, four major sapient races were discovered, only one has identified itself as the Yuharon. Data of a hyperadvanced race has been recieved back at the command station, and an attempt to contact has been made but with no reply. However, a weird signal was recieved at Jogoria with markings of an ancient language Jogorians once spoke. Historians and scholars have deciphered it to read "We are the Daa, your creators. You call us the Star Gods now. It is time for all Jogorians to become one with us." the scholars believe it to be no more than a trick sent by a coded message belonging to the Flesh Thieves. Colony ships are being fitted with Mk II engines to make the journey to colonize the first Jogorian world in another galaxy. A militarized version is being aggressively researched and will help the UFN and UFM to more quickly arrive at emergencies, and possibly completely avoid another Lithuia situation. Jogorian scientists are now developing the Reagal Engine Mk III, which is expected to allow travel into uberspace. However, this technology is still at least a century away. Along with this development, a new device that may allow for near instantaneous travel between any two locations in the universe is under research, dubbed "The Gate Project." Civilian Technology Jogorian civilians enjoy a wide array of advanced technology, such as the recent hover systems that have brought civilian vehicles into the air and to new speeds as well. They also benefit from the most recent study in robotics and now wear suits that allow for greater strength, agility and endurance to make everyday life easier. 99% of all 20 trillion Jogorians have some sort of computer at home or with them. Recent studies into agricultural fields have helped to feed the 1.7 billion starving on the planet Rombasa that had a asteroid incident that killed 2 billion and completely wiped out the forests on the planet about 75 years ago, but now thanks to the Federal Department of Disaster Relief and their years of research, not a single Jogorian that remains on that planet will go to bed hungry at night and already, 60% of the forests on the planet have been replanted. Jogorian civilian ships are also the largest in the known Viperius galaxy, with many exceeding 180 miles long. Civilian technology is generally around 40-50 years behind that of military technology. This has been a standard since the beginning of militaries of the Jogorian species. Ships Jogorian ships are amongst the most massive in the known galaxy, as Jogorians are the traders of the galaxy and have massive cargo ships that can be as big as the huge UFJPCSS Enterprise, which is 200 miles long, and 111 miles wide. Each interstellar ship is equipped with a Reagal Engine allowing FTL travel. Jogorian ships are known for immense FTL speeds, but slow sub-light speeds, making them slow when performing maneuvers. This is because of their hyperspace drive, which only enables them to travel at a few hundred thousand c. However, their most recent Reagal drive, the MK2, opens up ultraspace. For sublight, they use a fusion action-reaction drive. There are many types of Jogorian ships, ranging from small fighter bombers to massive titans that have proven to be extremely effective in combat. Armory Jogorian troops are among the most elite in the galaxy, and have some of the most advance kinetic weaponry. Anything ranging from a simple knife, to a huge Olympic Rail Gun, the armed forces of the Jogorians are armed with the most technologically advanced kinetic weapons in the galaxy. The vehicles in the UFM range from the small 2-man Erat (ATV-type vehicle) to the massive Reprag Class Transport Walker that can carry an entire company. The aircraft are the most advanced in unmanned automonous craft, able to engage enemy aircraft or ground forces without the need of a remote pilot. The space craft in the UFN range from the tiny one-man X-32 Trygona fighter to the gigantic Jogoria Class Titan that stations 45,000 X-32's, 900,000 crew, 150 miles long and the superweapon; the Olympic Rail Gun, able to destroy or disable an entire fleet in one shot. TTX-127 Light Mass Driver The TTX-127 was created in the early days of the First Contact War with The Flesh Thieves in an attempt to give explorer vesseles a fighting chance against heavily armed tribal ships. It proved to be effective in the early days, but is now only used on frigates. TTX-130 Mass Driver The TTX-130 was created when it was discovered that The Flesh Thieves have fleets that await vesseles to travel by and then ambush and overrun that ship. The -130 was larger and more powerful than the -127 allowing a single explorer ship to combat an entire fleet of tribal ships. It is still in use on all classes of ships today. TTX-150 Advanced Mass Driver The TTX-150 is a new design and is infinitely more powerful than the -130 and -127. It was designed in 150,026 in the heat of the Jaonu War. It is, however, very large and thus cannot be logistically fit on anything smaller than a cruiser. YM-40 Kinetic Missile Launcher The YM-40 was created when the first deep space station was harvested. It fired large missiles that would penetrate the hulls of tribal ships before detonating causing massive damage. It is still in service today onboard most cruisers and ground MLS vehicles as the smaller YM-30. RLW-50 Light Rail Gun The RLW-50 was created to be mounted on ground vehicles, such as the MXS-350 Light Battle Tank. It has the ability to still punch through 10 feet of most armor, making it extremely effective in armor vs armor combat. It was designed in 148,994 MYC and is still in service today. RLW-90 Rail Gun The RLW-90 was created when the first Jogorian naval battleships entered service to launch direct attacks on The Flesh Thieves' planetary defenses. It has proven to be the most effective weapon in the Federation's arsonal and is in wide use on all classes of ships and the MXS-400 today. RLW-95 Advanced Rail Gun The RLW-95 was designed to replace the aging RLW-90. It has an upgraded targetting system as well as the ability to both shoot faster and pack a more powerful punch. It is also smaller, allowing for more to be placed on a vessel. It was approved for replacing the -90 in 150,031. RLW-100 Olympic Rail Gun The RLW-100 was created when the UFNSS Jogoria, a titan class starship, was launched. It is a superweapon capable of destroying or disabling an entire fleet or devestating a planet. It is mainly used in the complete destruction of planets or when a Jogorian fleet is about to be overrun. Relations With Other Races The Jogorians have retained peaceful relations with nearly all races discovered in the known galaxy. Here are a few and the diplomatic relations with them. Phoebus The Jogorians and the Phoebus rarely do diplomatic business, but strong trade routes are established by independent companies in the Federation. Daa The Daa are the ancient Star Gods that created the Jogorians, and have recently come in contact with them leading to the strongest alliance between the Jogorians and another race. However, there is some concern as to what drove the Daa out of the Viperius galaxy in the beginning. The Jogorians have also entered the Jaonu War on the Daa's side, thus urging many other Viperius races to do the same. A few are interested seeing as the Jogorian religion was indeed, true. Category:Sapient Beings Category:Jogorians Category:Omnivores Category:Viperius Galaxy